Velvet Outing
by MissCorker
Summary: Ginny is nervous and can't decide what to wear! Why? Cause she's got a date with Harry Potter. So... Hermione to the rescue! -That's how it starts anyway, but my twist ending turned into a major detour. Not that fluffy.


Velvet

Disclaimer: I don't have any money, and I'm not making any money. These characters are J.K. Rowling's and I've only borrowed them!  
  
Ginny examined the clothes before her, and sighed. Nothing she had was very pretty, or stylish. She wanted to wear something that would help her feel poised, confidant, and beautiful, the exact opposite of how she was actually feeling.  
  
When Harry had suggested this little (she couldn't quite refer to it as a date) she had been surprised, and flattered. Just the two of us, he had told her, grinning like an idiot, we need a little time to ourselves. Since then, she had come to her senses, and was now dreading the approaching event more each passing moment.  
  
Shaking herself, Ginny got back to her task, _I want to go, and I WILL go, but I need to find something nice to wear!_ Rummaging through trunk, drawers and closet, she was almost ready to give up, when a bit of dark green velvet caught her eye. Pulling the dress out and examining it, she blushed. She had bought it a couple of years ago, but had never had the courage to wear it. It _was_ a little daring. _Well, _she thought,_ daring for ME.  
_  
Slipping it over her head, she was relieved to see that the material stretched to fit her. She was also relieved that the neckline stopped just before it could show anything, and the straps were thick. The hem went to her knee, which was a little different from her usual long robes, but it wasn't so short it would make her uncomfortable.  
  
Stepping over to her full-length mirror, Ginny took a look at herself, and had to resist the urge to cry.  
  
_I'm fat and ugly! Harry won't want to be seen with a whale like me!_ She took a deep breath. _I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not...._ Sitting on the edge of her bed, she put her face in her hands. _What was I THINKING!  
  
_Before she could remove the offending dress, there was a small _tap-tap_ at the door. Jumping up, Ginny checked her face in the mirror (_Yuck_!), and pulled the door open a crack, hiding as much of herself as possible, to see who was there.  
  
Oh Ginny! Harry was wondering what was keeping you, so I told him I'd run up here and check.  
  
Ginny, putting a fake smile on her face, looked at her friend and said, Oh, well...tell him I'll be down in a bit. Girls will be girls' and all that!  
  
Hermione's eyes narrowed, and she whispered, Ginny, is something the matter?  
  
Ginny studied her friend for a moment, debating if their were any sort of lie that Hermione would believe. _Blast! _Creaking the door open another few inches, she grabbed her friend's hand, and pulled her into the room. Ginny straightened her shoulders, and closed her eyes, not wanting to see the horrified look on Hermione's face. she said, You see! Hermione made no sound and, after a moment, Ginny got up the courage to peek at her friend.   
  
Seeing Hermione's wide, staring eyes, one hand to her mouth, Ginny felt a wave of disgust wash over her, and she clamped her eyes closed again. I know what you're thinking, she told her, You're thinking I'm mad!  
  
her friend shook her head, It's a beautiful dress.  
  
Of course it is! Ginny opened her eyes, and almost yelled, But beautiful dresses, need beautiful women to go in them! Then she started crying again. _My make-up is probably all over the place.  
  
_Through blurry vision, Ginny saw her bushy-haired friend come over to her, and felt an arm around her shoulders. Gin, you look fabulous. The dress is perfect.  
  
Surprise overcoming her misery, Ginny looked up incredulously, But I look awful, and...and fat!  
  
Don't be ridiculous! You look great, Harry's going to love it!  
  
Ginny stared at her for a moment, Are...are you sure? she asked finally.  
  
Sure I'm sure, don't you think I would know? I'm just surprised _you_ don't.  
  
Ginny smiled sheepishly, I guess I have been acting a bit like a silly little girl. She watched as one of Hermione's eyebrows rose, and then rolled her eyes, All right, maybe more than _a bit_, I just...I just haven't felt like this since I _was_ a little girl!  
  
Hermione cocked her head to one side, then ran to the closet, Pick out some jewelry while I find your shoes and cloak, she ordered.  
  
Ginny complied, choosing her favorite necklace with the green stone, partly because it matched, and mostly because Harry had given it to her for her birthday. Then she stepped into the black sandals Hermione had found for her, and reached for the black cloak.  
  
Oh no you don't, her friend told her, no hiding, I want to see the look on Harry's face when he sees that dress. With that, Hermione practically pushed her out the door, whispering, You go down first, you're not hiding behind me either.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Ginny squared her shoulders once more, and headed for the landing at the top of the stairs. When she reached it, she could see Harry, his back to her, talking to Ron. Out with it Ron, if you're going to tell me anyway, you might as well get it over with.... Breaking off when Ron's jaw dropped, Harry spun around to see what had caught his friend's attention.  
  
Flushing as only a Weasley can, Ginny watched as Harry's own jaw dropped, and used every ounce of personal strength she had to _make_ herself start down the last flight of stairs.  
  
Bounding up to meet her half way, Harry took her hand, leaning in close to her, You look, he paused, and Ginny held her breath, absolutely beautiful, he finished in a whisper, shaking his head.  
  
Weak with relief, Ginny felt herself lean into his chest, she managed breathlessly.  
  
He rubbed her back for a moment, and then pulled back, Are you all right?  
  
Looking into the concerned face she had long ago memorized, Ginny smiled, and went through her usual mental checklist: Round glasses on the straight nose, ready smile on his perfect lips, and the look in his green eyes.... Shivering slightly, she reached up and traced the line of his scarred brow, resting her fingertips just above the scar, where his hair was starting to go gray, and blushed at her earlier silliness, I'm fine.   
  
Her husband grinned at her broadly, We should do this more often.  
  
She returned his smile, but shook her head, I don't think that would be very fair for Ron and Hermione.  
  
Don't be silly! Hermione had followed Ginny down the steps, at a discreet distance, and was now standing beside them, Jace and the girls are so excited to have their cousins come sleep over, they want to make this a weekly event!  
  
Ginny, her earlier worries forgotten, thought that sounded rather nice, and was about to say so, when her brother called from the bottom step, That sounds brilliant! Tell you what, Harry, next week, you guys can take our kids, and _we'll_ go out. Then he winked at Hermione and said, after all, we've only got three, so, unless we get moving, we'll never catch up to _you_ two.  
  
He grinned then, ignoring Hermione's, and the well-placed glare Ginny shot him, turned to Harry, and motioned his head to one side, Now get out that door, and make sure to find my sister a soft seat in the theatre so she won't go into premature labour during the second act!  
  
Before Ginny could think of a proper retort, Harry was laughing, had offered her his arm, and was leading her downstairs.  
  
When they reached the front door, she stopped, and turned to her sister-in-law. Hermione, despite Ginny's round form, pulled her into a hug, and Ginny whispered gratefully, You were completely right, as always. Thank you!  
  
Hermione pulled back, and shook her head, I didn't do anything at all, then she lowered her voice conspiratorially, and I won't tell Harry.  
  
Ignoring her old friend's slightly mocking grin, Ginny turned to her husband, finding him holding a whispered and, by the look on his face, somewhat serious conversation with Ron.   
  
He caught her eye, and stepped forward, I'll remember that, Ron. Thanks for the tip. He ignored the inquiring look Ginny gave him, and opened the door, We already said goodbye to the kids, but give them our love anyway.   
  
Ron nodded, and put an arm around his wife's waist, Don't worry, they'll be fine.  
  
Make sure you let Kira practice a few times, before getting into the fireplace, she tends to get nervous, Ginny called from the porch. she spun around, and don't let the twins have strawberry jam with breakfast, they'll get hives, she added. And just because Henry is going to Hogwarts next year is no reason for him to lord it over Charlotte...  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione's simultaneous cries silenced her.  
  
she nodded. Sorry, I'm ready now.  
  
With a final goodbye, Ron shut the door, and Ginny heard Harry sigh in relief. She grinned at him, and they turned from the house, So, where are we going for dinner?  
  
Harry took the cloak from her arm, and threw it around her shoulders, pulling it so she was standing right before him, It's a surprise, he told her, then his eyes narrowed, but first we need to go to Gringott's. Before she could ask why, he let her go, and slipped his hands underneath the cloak to pull her bulging figure closer.  
  
She laid her head in the hollow of his neck, and transferred her arms to his shoulders.  
  
Why haven't I seen that dress before? he whispered.  
  
Blushing against him, she found the words tumbling out, I bought it after Kira was born, thinking I would get my old body back after my fifth and last child. She looked up at him, with a sheepish smile, I gave that up over a year ago, and well...when I found out I was pregnant _again_.... she trailed off, then shook her hand. Anyway, I didn't really have anything else to wear, and I wanted to look...special. I almost pulled it off again, but Hermione stopped me, she admitted, biting her lip and trying to gauge his reaction.  
  
She could tell from the way his lip was twitching that he was trying not to laugh, probably imagining Hermione's intervention. Well then, he said finally, I guess it is a good thing I sent her up there after you, I was worried something like that was happening, but I had no idea how bad it was. He smiled, and Ginny could feel him running his thumb over the velvet material on her back, he was quite serious now, you know that I always think you're stunning? She nodded, and he continued before she could protest that she hadn't been fishing for compliments, Well that dress...er... It's... You're.... He tugged at his collar a bit, reminding Ginny of her sixth year at Hogwarts, when they'd first started dating. he said finally, putting his hand back on her waist and pulling her to him even tighter, you look fabulous.  
  
Ginny was surprised at the emotion in his voice, and that he suddenly pulled away from her. Retaining her hand, he yanked her down their front steps. Come on you Veela woman, you. Let's get going.  
  
He pulled out his wand, in preparation to apparate, but Ginny pulled him back, Wait just one minute, why are we going to Diagon Alley?  
  
His eyes wouldn't meet hers, and he bit his lip, Well...we need money for the restaurant.  
  
Ginny placed her hands on her hips, You went to the bank yesterday, remember?  
  
Yeah well, I...we need more, her husband, catching the look in her eye, continued, for the Hotel room.  
  
She stared at him stupidly, the _what_?  
  
Harry grinned, Well, apparently, Fred and George overheard Hermione tell your Mum about watching the kids and.... he winced, Did Hermione ever tell you what happened when she and Ron came home from vacation?  
  
Ginny pursed her lips,   
  
Harry continued, Um...Ron wouldn't give me details, but he was absolutely furious, and I believe he mentioned something about a booby-trapped bed.  
  
Ginny clapped a hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter. We are definitely getting a hotel room.  
  
Harry nodded, You'd think that now they're nearer forty than thirty.... He chuckled, Well, I guess some things never change.  
  
Ginny, agreeing with him completely, put her hand in his, and stared up into his eyes.  
  
He stared back for a moment, then leaned down and kissed her softly, And some things, get better with age, he whispered.  
  
Shivering in spite of her thick cloak, Ginny Potter watched her husband put out his hand to rest on the velvet fabric stretched tightly over the bulge of her stomach. She recognized the look in his eyes, it was the one that meant he was about to say something very sentimental and mushy.  
  
And she didn't mind at all.  
  
At this rate, you're going to miss the play!  
  
Jumping at the loud voice, Harry and Ginny broke their gaze and turned to the doorway.  
  
Ron continued, I don't know how you two managed having five children, judging the amount of time it takes to get off your own property!  
  
Feeling Harry's arms envelop her, Ginny looked up to see he was grinning, _This_ is how we managed! You didn't think the stork brought them, did you? he called.  
  
Ginny laughed at the strangled sort of choking sound her brother made next, and wondered briefly if it was embarrassment, or if Hermione was standing out of sight, actually choking him.  
  
In any case, the next thing they heard was the slamming of the door, and a muffled, _Coloportus_.'  
  
Leaning against each other in silent laughter, Ginny felt Harry's hands go up her back again, What is this stuff called? he asked her suddenly.  
  
  
  
This material, what is it?  
  
she smiled at him, It's velvet.  
  
He smiled back, It's nice.  
  
A/N: And there you have it. I hope I got the characters right, and I also worry it will sound too American. (My mom is half English and half Irish, but I've always lived in Southern Cali)  
  
Please, _please_ let me know what you think if you have time! Love, Miss Corker


End file.
